Tu Eres Para Mi
by British.Mrs.Cipriano
Summary: Bella,Alice y Rosalie tres mejores amigas y con sus hermanos Edward,Jasper y Emmett también son los mejores amigos. Pero las chicas están enamoradas de ellos,y ellos tienen novias. Que harán las chicas? Mal Summary,Buena Historia pasen y lean.
1. Capitulo 1: Presentaciones y Bromas

Tu Eres Para Mi

_**Espero les haya gustado soy nueva en esto! Dejenme sus reviews porfa. Diganme que tal les parecio si les gusto o no. Denme sus opiniones, ideas o comentarios. Me Despido de Todos con Un Beso Bye Cuidense! Jajajaja y no se preocupen actualizare todo lo que pueda!**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

Otro día monótono y frio, común en Forks. Mire otra vez la hora 7:30p.m. Ugh! Odio a Emmett! Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos. Cabello Castaño Chocolate al igual que mis ojos, pálida (lo cual me molesta ya que Ali siempre me molesta constantemente diciéndome Paliduchiz) Un cuerpo normal tampoco es como el de Rose o el del Ali pero bueno. Mis Mejores Amigas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale; Alice cabello castaño algo oscuro, ojos verdes esmeraldas y un cuerpo perfecto, tiene la estatura de un duende pero una fuerza impactante y le gustan las compras bueno no le gustan las ama pero es de buen corazón siempre afirma poder ver el "futuro" pero nunca fallan sus predicciones así que mejor nunca la contradigas; Rosalie cabello rubio de un bello dorado, ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo de infarto, Rose es alguna de las chicas que conozco que no son huecas, tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero solo lo utiliza para defenderse o para defender a los que ama, pero por dentro es muy dulce y simpática y adora los autos muchos se impresionan pero si necesitas una buena mecánica te la recomiendo. Emmett es mi querido hermano mayor (nótese el sarcasmo) es muy fornido, tiene la altura de un oso y le gusta practicar rugby, ojos negros heredados de Charlie (vuestro padre) cabello negro, a cualquiera le resulta atemorizante pero no lo es por eso la frase Las cosas no son lo que parecen, tiene el alma de un niño a pesar de parecer un chico maduro, es un chico inmaduro. Jasper, hermano gemelo de Rose, cabello rubio casi dorado al igual que el de Rose, ojos azules un poco mas azules que los de Rose pero siempre lindos, es un chico bien fornido no como Emmett pero si tiene músculos y a diferencia de Em a Jazz le gusta practicar Baseball, muchos creen que tiene el don de poder saber los sentimientos de los demás por eso creo que el es un buen amigo, es muy maduro no tanto pero bueno jajaja. Edward, hermano gemelo de Ali, cabello café cobrizo con unos tonos rojizos muy raro pero es muy lindo, ojos verdes esmeralda aunque no se parecen a los de Ali, es muy fornido no es como Jazz o Em pero para mi es perfecto, a diferencia de los chicos Edward gusta practicar del Futbol, puede parecer responsable y serio aunque no se comporte como tal y a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo y mi amor platónico. Bueno en fin aquí estoy esperando a Em para salir a cenar con los chicos. Y lleva como 20 minutos atrasado de seguro a de estar con su novia la babosa de Lauren cuatro palabras Puag! Ni idea lo que le vio. Y lo peor de todo es que a Rose le gusta Em, a Ali le gusta Jazz y a mi Ed. Pero ninguno nos ve como tal solo como sus mejores amigas que horror. Y los tres tienen novias Em esta de novio con Lauren, Jazz con María y Edward con Tanya, y como no son las típicas chicas plásticas, populares sin cerebro del instituto. La Vida es tan Injusta.

-Emmett- murmure impaciente. Ugh!

Mejor lo llamo! Si eso hare! Marco el numero y empieza a sonar Mientes de Camila raro yo se pero es Em así que.

-Alo- contesta Emmett, despreocupado como siempre.

-Imbecil! ¡Te llevo esperando mas o menos 30 min! ¿Donde estas?- respondí impaciente.

-Hola Bells, Estoy Bien gracias y también te quiero Hermanita- respondio sarcástico.

-¡Emmett!- dije histérica.

-¿Mande?- pregunta (me imagino que esta sonriendo como tonto como deseara darle un buen golpe)

-¿Donde Estas? ¡Ven a traerme! Sino mueves tu bonito trasero hasta aquí en 10 min. tu futura esposa quedara viuda- sonreí malévolamente.

-¿Con quien estas hablando Emmy?- se escucha la voz de la chica mas lista (nótese el sarcasmo) Lauren.

-Hablo con mi hermana, Bebe no te preocupes ¿luego te cuento oks?- dice mi hermanito.

-Emmett! Hazme solo el favor de venir a traerme me dejas en la casa de Ali y te vas con la babosa de tu novia- dije enojada.

-¡Esta Bien! ¡Esta Bien voy para alla! Tranquila si no quieres que te salga una arruga por estar molesta- y soltó una carcajada.

-Jajaja como me rio si no apareces ¡Juro que cumplo mi promesa de dejarte viudo me oíste Emmett McCarthy Swan!- dije impaciente, frustrada y mas que todo enojada.

-Esta Bien te veo en 10 min- respondió asustado, sonreí victoriosa.

-¡Bye Hermanito Querido!- dije alegre y corte.

10 Minutos Después…..

Sonrei Victoriosa al escuchar el Jeep de Em estacionarse. Camino con cuidado hasta la puerta y la abro viendo a Em apunto de tocar el timbre.

-¿Nos Vamos?- dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo del perchero.

-Si vámonos antes de que me castres- dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Lo que logro que riera a carcajadas.

Tome las llaves, el celular y cheque todo antes de salir por la puerta. Emmett me abrió la puerta y asentí agradecida. Luego de subir al auto y arrancar recibí una llamada ni más ni menos de Ali.

-Alo- respondí con voz monótona.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Donde rayos estas?- dijo molesta y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-Perdóname Ali, pero fue culpa de Em que se tardo por estar con su novia haciendo a saber que babosadas- dije asustada, mientras Emmett reía a carcajadas.

-Estas perdonada por que no es tu culpa ¿puedes ponerlo en altavoz Porfavor?- termino diciendo con voz angelical lo que me causo miedo.

-Ehm.. si… claro- dije asustada y apreté el botón de altavoz.

-¡Emmett McCarthy Swan! Que Rayos pasa por tu cabeza? Mira que dejar a tu hermana olvidada por la babosa de tu noviecita sin cerebro- exploto de pronto Alice.

-Per….-se iba excusar Em.

-Nada de Perdón, Solo por eso tendrás que acompañarme tu y los chicos dos meses seguidos de compras y ustedes cargaran las bolsas- dijo Ali acusadoramente.

-¿Que hicieron los chicos?- pregunte muy curiosa.

-Lo Mismo que Emmett nos dejaron plantadas a Rose y a mi por las babosas de sus novias- dijo Ali obviamente enojada.

-Oye- se escucho la queja de Edward y de pronto sono el timbre de la casa de Alice.

-De seguro es la pizza o Rose- dijo Ali alegre, que puedo decir es algo bipolar.

-Okay estaremos ahí en 10 min. Bye se Cuidan Saludos!- me despedí, y al fondo se escucho un Igual.

10 Minutos Después…

Emmett estaba a mi lado. Presione el timbre y de pronto se abrió la puerta y como un rayo Ali y Rose me abrazaron, perdón se me abalanzaron sobre mi.

-Chicas parece que no nos haigamos visto en años- dije mientras reía y las abrazaba con fuerza. Nos miramos y estallamos en risas.

-Bueno Chicas y nosotros estamos pintados- dijo Emmett con Edward y Jasper a su lado.

-¿Quien habla?- dijo Ali haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues no se de seguro solo es el viento- dijo Rose conteniéndose la risa.

-De seguro es el viento si eso, Bueno mejor vayamos adentro- dije mientras estallaba en carcajadas y Ali y Rose me acompañaban.

-Jajajaja miren como nos reímos- dijo esta vez Jasper.

-Si no sabia que eran comediantes- dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¡Ahh Chicos!- dijo Alice abrazándolos con fuerza.

-Desde cuando están ahí- dijo Rose uniéndose al abrazo.

-Si Chicos moriríamos sin ustedes- dije mientras me unía al abrazo y bufaba.

-¡Bueno entremos!- dijo Ali halándonos a Rose y a mi de la manos.

-Alice tranquila a menos que quieras que nos quedemos sin manos- dije divertida.

-¡Bueno Chicos Adios!- dijimos Ali, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo luego nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

-¿Nos están corriendo?- pregunto Emmett.

-Acaso no recuerdan que dijeron que solo nos dejarían y luego se irían con las es, coff coff, con sus novias- dijo Rose mientras yo aguantaba la risa sabia que estaba apunto de insultarlas quien no.

-Si mientras ustedes están con sus novias nosotros estamos aquí viendo películas de guapos bombones y hablaremos de los tantos chicos que nos invitaron a salir esta semana y jugaremos verdad o reto y yo nunca he…- dije mientras sacaba mi celular y jugaba con el aburrida.

-Si eso y muchas cosas mas- dijo Ali dejando intriga en los chicos.

Luego de 5 minutos aproximadamente de puro silencio empezó a sonar mi celular.

-Alo- conteste alegremente.

-¡Bells! Como estas? Esposha Mia!- dijo una voz muy conocida.

-¡Jake! Bien gracias ¿y tu Esposho Mio?- dije Muy Alegre. Mientras los chicos me miraban con una cara de incredulidad y celosos. Que Celos? Nahh de seguro estoy imaginando cosas, si eso es.

-Pues no me quejo, he Bells me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo el próximo Jueves, ¿necesito decirte algo?- dijo alegre y esperanzado.

-Claro me encantaría salir contigo el Próximo Jueves- dije mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía en mi cara.

-Esta Bien pasare por ti a las 7:30p.m.-dijo alegre.

-Esta Bien te veo el Jueves Bye Te Cuidas ¡Esposho Mio!- dije mientras miraba como las chicas sonreían de oreja a oreja y los chicos fruncían el ceño.

-Tu Igual ¡Esposha Mia!- dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Quien era el?- dijo Edward duramente.

-Mi Esposho Mio- dije mientras reía.

-¡¿Estas Casada o Estas Embarazada Bells?- me dijo Emmett muy molesto, mientras yo caía al suelo de la risa y se me salían pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos. Luego los tres chicos me miraban molestos y con el ceño fruncido y las Chicas estaban igual que mi.

-¿Yo cas…casa..da y em...ba...ra...za...da?- dije mientras reía con mas fuerza.

-Bells no pue..do..mas..-dijo Ali tomándose el estomago con ambas manos.

-Ni y..o…yo- dijo Rose con las misma posición de Ali.

-Esta Bi..en.. Chi…cas.. res..pire…mos y les con..ta…mos-dije los mas tranquila que pude.

5 Minutos Despues…

-¡Ya esta Bien Chicas! ¡Explíquenos!- dijo Jasper algo impaciente de seguro ya se querían ir con las babosas de sus novias.


	2. Capitulo 2: Celos y Pijamada de Chicas

Celos y Pijamadas

**_Disclaimer: Lo personajes no son míos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama si me pertenece._**

**_Bueno este Cap. Se lo dedico a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews. Gracias! Y a mi amiga rp Bells TwiCullen Diaries ya que ella me ayudo a inspirarme asi que Gracias Geme!_**

**_Bella Pov._**

-Esta Bien.- dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Las Chicas hicieron lo mismo, mientras los chicos nos miraban con ira y celos. ¡¿Celos? Nah de seguro ya estoy imaginando cosas.

-Jake es como mi- dije y pare- Esperen porque rayos les tengo que explicar ni que fueran mis padres.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Si Bells tiene razón.- dijo Rose mirando a los chicos.

-Si y porque rayos siguen aquí no deberían estar con sus novias haciendo a saber que babosadas?- dijo Ali molesta.

-Vamos Chicas somos sus hermanos y sus mejore amigos.- dijo Emmett.

-¿Y?- dije yo no muy convencida.

-¡Porfavor Chicas!- dijo Jasper notoriamente impaciente.

-Ah y Rose ahora que lo recuerdo Royce me dijo que quería hablar contigo y que lo llamaras.- dije enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

-Chicas ¿que demonios hacen? Hablando con chicos como ellos.- dijo Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Por Dios, Edward ni que fuéramos unas niñas pequeñas.- dije histérica.

-Nosotras no les decimos ¿con que clase de tipa hablar verdad?- dijo Rose, parecía que echaba humo por los oídos.

-Chicos no somos tontas sabemos lo que nos conviene y lo que no, vale.- dijo Ali.- Odio que hagan eso tratar de controlarnos o controlar nuestras vidas.- continuo Ali. Estoy segura que ya estaba harta de callárselo.

-Ahora mejor váyanse con sus novias ¿si?- dije al borde de las lágrimas de ira que querían caer, pero me contuve.

-Chicas no se enojen solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, saben que son muy importantes para nosotros por eso las sobreprotegemos.- dijo Jasper mas calmado.

-Por favor Chicos, ¡Sobreprotegernos! Ja, esa ni mi abuela se lo cree.- dijo Rose luego de soltar un bufido.

-¡Sobreprotegernos! Si eso hacen ¿porque?- dije enojada y con la cara completamente roja por la ira.

-¿Porque?- dijo Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Por que exageran se pasan, entiendo de sobreprotegernos pero porque exageraron todo este tiempo y además cuando ustedes- los señale a los tres- me prohibieron salir con muchos de los chicos que me invitaron yo no les hice caso yo disfrute mi vida.- termine y mire a Edward vi en sus ojos; ira, enojo, impaciencia y vi una mirada diferente a la que suele tener esta mirada era distante y fría.

-Bella ¿por que nos desobedeciste durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Porque?¡Maldita Sea!- exclamo furioso mientras me tomaba a fuerza de los codos.

-¡Suéltame!- dije mientras mis esfuerzos por soltarme eran en vano. Voltee a todos lados para pedir ayuda o algo por el estilo y lo único que encontré fue nada. Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Ali ya no estaban.

-Bella ¿por que?- dijo Edward mientras me sacudia.

- Edward, suéltame. Y lo hice porque quería vivir Mi Vida.- dije molesta. Luego me dio una de sus miradas penetrantes.

-Bella lo hago por que me importas.- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Solo lo haces porque eres mi mejor amigo.- dije mientras conseguía zafarme de su agarre. Mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por mis ojos. Me sentía impotente y triste. Mientras huía a alguna habitación pude oír a Edward susurrar –lo hago por que te amo- pero de seguro oí mal, el de seguro me ama pero solo como su hermana pequeña o su mejor amiga.

Llegue a la primera habitación que se encontraba mas cerca y entre sin que me importara nada o nadie. Y empecé a llorar todo lo que pude hasta que sentí como mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse y no pude evitar irme a la oscuridad.

30 Min. Despues…

¡Bella!- sentí que alguien me sacudía suavemente.

¡Bells!- otra sacudida.

¡Isabella Marie Swan!- me levante de repente muy rápido para mi gusto lo que causo que me mareara. Cerré los ojos de repente y los abrí mientras veía a Rose y Ali.

-Chicas ¿que paso?- dije mientras me sentaba.

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos a ti ¿Qué paso con Edward, Bella?- dijo Ali entre preocupada y nerviosa.

Les conté todo lo que sucedió emitiendo el te amo que "supuestamente" escuche.

-Vamos abajo.- dijo Rose tomándome de la mano para que me levantara.

Negué frenéticamente.

-No Chicas no quiero verlo ahora.- dije dolida.

-Tranquila Bells, los chico se han ido a quedar a la casa de Jasper y Rose.- dijo Ali sonriente.- Así que podremos tener una pijamada solo de chicas.- termino Ali con una sonrisa plantada en los labios.

-Ahora bajemos nuestros lindos trasero hacia la sala y preparamos todo ¿les parece bien chicas?- dijo Rose muy feliz.

-Okay.- dijimos Ali y yo al unísono.

Reímos y bajamos hacia la sala.

-¿Que película veremos Ali?- pregunte ojala que no sea una de miedo. Porfavor! Pensé mentalmente.

-¡Veremos dos! La primera será Son como Niños de Adam Sandler.- dijo y agradecí internamente.- Y la segunda será It Eso el payaso malvado.- termino en tono de misterio.

-No, no y no.- dije mientras me arrodillaba.- Por favor, por favor, chicas.- dije suplicando pero mi mala suerte no ayudo.

-Vamos Bells, no pasara nada.- dijo Alice haciendo su condenado puchero.

-¿O la chica tiene miedo?- dijo Rose en un tono de burla.

-Claro que no, esta bien miraremos la peli.- me tuve que conformar con ver esa horrible película del mal.

Luego de reírnos aproximadamente dos horas vino la hora de la horrible película. Yo y mi estúpida suerte.

Dos Horas Despues…

-Ahhhh- gritaba como una loca al ver a ese horrible payaso.

Pegue un salto al sentir como Alice me abrazaba con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto. Y luego de 10 minutos después tenia a Rose y Ali abrazadas a mi con un fuerza necesaria para asfixiarme.

Después de que terminara la horrible película las tres apagamos todo y salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de Ali estaba dicho hoy dormiríamos las tres juntas en la misma habitación y cama.

-Por que no mejor jugamos verdad o reto.- dije para poder quitarme un poco el miedo. Ambas asintieron.

-Bien ¿quien empieza?- dijo Rose.

-Yo- dijo Ali desesperadamente. Bufe. ¿y ahora quien es la miedosa? Me dije internamente.

-Esta Bien.- dije un poco asustada.

-¿Que prefieres Rose, verdad o reto?- dijo Ali mientras observaba a Rose con un sonrisa plantada en los labios.

-Es verdad ¿que te gusta Royce?- continuo Ali sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es atractivo no lo dudo pero solo lo utilizo para darle celos a mi Osito.- dijo Rose mirándose las uñas como si fueran los mas interesante en el mundo.

Ali y yo nos volteamos a ver con una mirada cómplice y ambas tuvimos que tragarnos nuestras risas por el sobrenombre que Rose le había dado a mi hermano.

-Mi turno- dijo Rose.- Bells ¿verdad o reto?- continuo Rose.

-Reto- dije segura de mi misma.

-Marca el número de Mike Newton y dile con voz melosa que lo amas y luego cortas.- dijo Ali mientras Rose reía con fuerza.

-Pero ¿y si me molesta el lunes que me mire en el instituto?- dije con una mueca de horror.

-Fácil dile que no tienes ni idea de lo que habla.- dijo Rose y ahora Ali reía.

-Esta Bien,- marque el número de Mike.

-Hola- dijo Newton.

-Hola Corazón solo quería decirte que te amo todo este tiempo lo hice.- dije con la voz mas melosa que pude y corte.

Las Chicas que antes estaban sentadas sobre la cama ahora se tomaban el estomago con ambas manos mientras reían a mas no poder y yo me les uní.

Luego de media/hora nos quedamos dormidas hasta que tuve la necesidad de bajar por un vaso de agua y me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba. Era Edward.

Bella, tenemos que hablar.- dijo con voz serena y la mirada perdida.

_**Bueno eso es todo. Déjenme sus reviews sobre que tal les pareció. Cuídense Los Quiero! Besos! Antes de todo quería preguntarles acerca de subir otro fic que tengo en mente o termino este primero? Déjenme sus respuestas porfavor!**_

_**Atte:Nikki! **_


	3. Capitulo 3: Confesiones y Propuestas

Nota de Autora:

Lamento por no actualizar hace mucho, me quiero disculpar con mis lectoras/es que siguen la historia, anuncio que por ahora no seguiré la historia porque la inspiración ha volado u.U y sobretodo por el abuso de tareas que me dejan los animales que tengo por maestros (se nota el amor) pero si les dejare un regalito de navidad para que no digan que nunca les doy nada y re-editare la historia otra vez. Pero sin errores y obviamente la actualizare. Gracias. Los Amo. Por cierto Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, un beso!

/entry/19977155/via/lionandlamb Regalo de Navidad...portada de Tu Eres Para Mi!


	4. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

Nota de Autora:

Lamento por no actualizar hace mucho, me quiero disculpar con mis lectoras/es que siguen la historia, anuncio que por ahora no seguiré la historia porque la inspiración ha volado u.U y sobretodo por el abuso de tareas que me dejan los animales que tengo por maestros (se nota el amor) pero si les dejare un regalito de navidad para que no digan que nunca les doy nada y re-editare la historia otra vez. Pero sin errores y obviamente la actualizare. Gracias. Los Amo. Por cierto Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, un beso!


End file.
